FP - October, 2401
This page chronicles posts #14221-14300 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2401. *FP - September, 2401 *FP - November, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Now on the planet after the touring is over JERRA LA’FLEN seeks out VYLIN ELBRUNNE to tell her that he is withdrawing the charges against Lali and only asks she still do community service. Finding FERRAN RON’IK, ZURI DORR is more strange than usual, finally freaking out and going into hysterics. Ferran calls medical and she is sedated. ZURI wakes up in the mental hospital in Australia and EBEN DORR is there to see she gets better but she doesn’t understand – fighting the guards. LAUREN AL-KHALID and ZAHIR AL-KHALID discuss some names for their child to be and finally decide to name him Ilias. LALI GREENWOOD calls AVANDAR DEVRIX and invites him to a gala in Chris’ honour now everyone is getting back to Earth – as well as giving him some hair advice! LAUREN is out going to the stables when ZAHIR catches her and is appalled that she would go horseback riding while pregnant. At the Gala, LALI makes an entrance and surprises CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD with her appearance and mood since he hadn’t seen her since her breakdown. They are happy to see each other, as is SHAWN MUNROE who greets them before making some small talk with AVANDAR. MORGAN ELBRUNNE is there with her mother and is pleased when AVANDAR (and his hair) make their way over to converse with her. He explains they can only be friends and perhaps write. AVANDAR then asks VYLIN ELBRUNNE for permission to write to MORGAN – she agrees. When VYLIN is finished, she finds LALI and CHRISTOPHER, explaining that La’flen has dropped the charges. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is confused and figures Avandar is up to something, after VYLIN explained the man wants to write Morgan letters. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is in a meeting with CHRISTOPHER the next day and offers to help making some pointers for the Romulans and energy bills when Chris thinks she may be biting off more than she can handle, but allows her to try. VYLIN is then shocked when she finds out MICHAEL RICHARDSON has been placed on suicide watch because of his increasingly distraught behaviour. She tells him to keep it together but he has lost a lot of hope. KENNEDY FROBISHER and INDIRA FROBISHER are having breakfast together when she feels sick and runs into the bathroom. Upset and worried NARYANNA DORR is called over, only to find out Indira is over a month pregnant! AVANDAR has some trouble with his Prime Ministers daughter Seleia again when she attempts to be more bold with her invitations to her bedroom – without supervision! Second Week Going to the OBGYN, INDIRA FROBISHER and KENNEDY FROBISHER are both shocked when they find out she is expecting a little boy and not a little girl like they had been planning. Going into the trial to determine the rest of his life, MICHAEL RICHARDSON is on the stand and VYLIN ELBRUNNE is questioning him. He breaks down as he explains their theory of predestination. The Vulcan Judge goes to deliberate and finds VYLIN was able to prove her case and grants MICHAEL permission to return to the 20th century. MORGAN ELBRUNNE writes to AVANDAR DEVRIX and tells him about her mother’s great work on the case, as well as her horse Aztec getting bitten by a snake. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE goes to MICHAEL to say her final goodbyes, hoping that he isn’t angry with him for bringing him back in the first place. He explains if it wasn’t for her the Federation wouldn’t have been made. AVANDAR replies to MORGAN and offers his condolences about the horse, as well as wishing to keep up the communications. Wishing to seal the deal, SELEIA LAUN goes all out and seduces AVANDAR by telling him he will have to give in eventually and since she is as good as any girl, he might as well court/marry her. He agrees to court her and they fool around, but he refuses to be intimate until marriage. KEGEN DAMAR speaks with NATIME DAMAR about his position and that if Greenwood doesn’t get in, he will more than likely have to go back to Prime. AVANDAR gets out of a meeting the next day and runs into MORGAN, only to have SELEIA have him explaining he is now courting her and it hurts Morgan’s feelings. LAUREN AL-KHALID and LALI GREENWOOD are having a meeting about the campaign photos, hoping to find something that will work to show his family man side. MORGAN returns home upset and almost in tears about Avandar, but MAXLY ELBRUNNE is there to do her best and cheers up her sister. Third Week Annoyed at his girlfriends behaviour, AVANDAR DEVRIX confronts SELEIA LAUN about coming out to Morgan. He puts her in her place in hopes she will no longer attempt to make Morgan feel badly. AVANDAR needs some time to himself and manages to escape to a restaurant where LALI GREENWOOD had the same idea. They see each other and speak out of formality, discussing his marriage dilemma. LALI is then pleased to have gotten pictures back from Lauren and goes to show them to her husband, only to run into ANNA-ALEENA THAY. She shows her pictures but finds out that the secretary has a crush on Chris. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD finally arrives and sees the pictures from LALI and is told by his wife Anna has a crush on him. ASHLEY MOSS is shocked with the news that she is pregnant and tells BRYCE WREN about it. He is shocked, but takes it better than she thought – both making plans to keep the child. AVANDAR writes a letter to MORGAN ELBRUNNE hoping that now he is courting they can still be friends. He opens to up her about his position and explains she is his only genuine friend he has made since becoming the leader of the First House. Needing someone to go to the gala MORGAN was invited to, she finds ABBOTT THAY in her house and asks him. He mocks her crush on Avanadar but agrees to protect her since Abbott thinks the guy just wants in her pants. SELEIA is upset after reading AVANDAR’S letting to Morgan and confronts him, urging him to try harder for a connection between them , but he insists he cannot trust Seleia or her mother. Fourth Week Happy about how forthcoming Avandar’s letter was, MORGAN ELBRUNNE writes one back, accepting his invitation to the gala and explaining that Abbott will be there as her date. ANNA-ALEENA THAY needs some time off for her Uncle’s 25th anniversary and asks CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD if she can go to Bajor. He is hesitant because it is during a bad time and he needs her there for the election. VALENCIA ROSS is hanging out with LAUREN AL-KHALID and they talk mostly about babies and Luke’s lack of interest in babies. Now on Earth, JACOB K’RRA and GWEN K’RRA visit with KEGEN DAMAR at Munaziki’s and chat about all the new Damar things. JULIAN BASHIR is giving MINIYA EVEK an examination and talks to her about the procedure to have a Cybelean male, urging her to really want it before going through with it. BRYCE WREN seeks out his sister HEATHER ALDAN and tells her that he is going to be having a child with Ashley and asks for her advice. At the gala before the election, MORGAN arrives with ABBOTT THAY and AVANDAR DEVRIX speak once more – her brother-in-law embarrassing her. They later have a waltz together. They both get into the moment and are able to really discover their feelings for the other person. SELEIA LAUN sees this and complains to her mother about it, SEENA LAUN explaining that maybe she will look into getting some pheromones. SELEIA tries again, but AVANDAR is really not interested, telling her to back off or he will consider removing the courtship altogether. NRR’T MADDIX is out partying with CORD DAVENPORT just before the election and they are having a good time when SAMANTHA THAY arrives. Nrr’bt talks to her and finds out a little more on the inner workings of her marriage to Abbott. Cardassia Plots Third Week Preparing to leave the planet for his movie shoot on Kron, YORKIN DAMAR discusses with MIRIANA MALIK that his manager doesn’t want the public to know they are dating to have more hype from the women, as well as the issues with smoking/drinking on the set and maintaining his sobriety. Fourth Week Having a gynaecology appointment, GWENI DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR have some interesting conversations with DR. SERIK about his sexual performance and ways he can enhance that for everyone. Bajor Plots Second Week Getting home from work, LUKE UNA talks to VALENCIA ROSS about getting a job on Earth should the Greenwood campaign win and discusses the idea of moving there with her – though at first she feels like he may break up. They talk about their relationship and putting off marriage/children. #10 October, 2401 #10 October, 2401 #10 October, 2401